coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7514 (14th January 2011)
Plot The police enter the Rovers and ask for Claire. Both Steve and Graeme insist she's gone out and persuade them to come back later. Claire and the boys emerge from hiding in the ginnel. Peter savours his glass of wine but Leanne's return prevents him indulging further. Leanne's suspicious to find Nick at the flat drinking wine. Fiz is shocked to read in the paper that Joy Fishwick has been found dead. She suggests to John that he could have been the last person to see her alive and urges him to contact the police. John's alarmed. Claire decides to waste no more time and leave for France tonight. Maria and Chris enjoy dinner at a restaurant. Chris receives a call from Billy and is delighted by what he hears. Maria's oblivious to Chris's darker side. The police hang around in the Street hoping to catch Claire making her escape. Leanne summons Nick to meet her in secret and accuses him of tempting Peter with alcohol. Nick denies doing so. Claire thanks Becky for her help. She pops into the bar and bids farewell to her friends. Graeme's sad to see her go. Maria invites Chris up to her flat. She's puzzled by his interest in Street Cars. Fiz fears John will look suspicious if he doesn't inform the police about Joy. While Claire and the boys are driven away by Jason in his truck, Steve and Tina throw the police off the scent by leaving the pub in a cab. Leanne warns Peter not to trust Nick as he can be ruthless. Peter's guilty about his illicit drink. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *DC Moore - Pooja Shah Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Unnamed Italian restaurant Notes *Final appearances of Julia Haworth as Claire Peacock, Benjamin Beresford as Joshua Peacock and Lewis & Niall Beresford as Freddie Peacock. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and David Anders as the Stunt Driver on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick encourages a vulnerable Peter to have a drink; Claire and the boys leave the Street; and Chris wines and dines Maria before his pal tells him the job went as planned. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,120,000 viewers (8th place) Category:2011 episodes